


Honest Hours

by miltonicsimile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Drabble, M/M, slight angst, take it, this is like basically just dialogue too rip, this is part of a much larger fic that didn't turn out but u can have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miltonicsimile/pseuds/miltonicsimile
Summary: Seungkwan finds Hansol on their balcony in the early morning.“I guess I just got used to everyone else doing it so I started.” Hansol admits. “I’m not even addicted really, I don’t crave them for the nicotine.”“Then what do you crave, Hansol?” Seungkwan asks, and it hangs in the air between them, a loaded question. “You keep lighting them.”





	Honest Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a much longer fic that I started and wrote random parts to that were really great, but it didn't end up working out, (it was originally gonna be a fun! roommate au w me$$y stoner hansol and seungkwan who has his life together helping him grow up but also learning to chill a bit but got really angsty and i didn't know how to fix it or where it was going lol) but I let my friend read it and this was one of her favourite parts and she suggested posting it so here is a snippet

“You shouldn’t smoke cigarettes,” Seungkwan says softly from the sliding glass door, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand. His hair is messy, standing up straight like some nineties shonen anime character, and normally it would make Hansol laugh. Right now all it does is make his heartache.

“I know,” Hansol replies, taking another drag anyways. “I don’t even really like it, you know?”

“No, I don’t know, Hansol.” Seungkwan sighs, leaning against the balcony next to him. It’s dark, too early in the morning for either of them to be awake. “That’s stupid.”

Hansol glances at him, Seungkwan who’s still half asleep, his eyes barely open looking out at the city lights.

“I guess I just got used to everyone else doing it, so I started,” Hansol admits. “I’m not even addicted really, I don’t crave them for the nicotine.”

“Then what do you crave, Hansol?” Seungkwan asks, and it hangs in the air between them, a loaded question. “You keep lighting them.”

“There’s a comfort in the familiar I guess,” Hansol says after a moment, meeting Seungkwan’s gaze. It’s too late in the night, too early in the morning, for him to shy away. These are the honest hours. “After doing it for so long it’s nice to have something that I know. Something to do when waiting for the bus or standing at the edges of parties watching everyone else has fun.”

“You should have fun too, Hansol.”

“I know I should.” He says, voice heavy and tired. “I know I should want to have fun, want to be happy.”

“I want that for you too,” Seungkwan says, putting his hand on top of Hansol’s, resting on the rusted railing. “Sometime’s it’s okay to need a little extra help. It’s okay to ask for it.”

“We should go to bed.” Hansol murmurs, putting out the butt of his cigarette into the ashed filled tray. He doesn’t want to do this, not right now.

Seungkwan nods and Hansol can feel his gaze on him, watching. Seungkwan removes his hand from a top Hansol’s and he suddenly aches at the coldness.

“Seungkwan?” He says quietly, as Seungkwan heads towards his bedroom door.

“Yeah?”

“Can you,” Hansol pauses, thoughts slurring together from lack of sleep. “Can you sleep in my bed?”

“Yeah.” Seungkwan smiles softly, rubbing his eyes again. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/checkinsbitch/)


End file.
